Wars and alliances
by Pilipili
Summary: You all know the story of Dragon Ball. But what about the story before Goku, Vegeta and the others... What about the Saiyans and the Tsijirins story?  Here is a glimpse all their History.   Vegeta appears later
1. An important victory

an: Hi everyone, here is my new story. The first chapters are short but they will be longer later.

Many thanks to Rizzy ^^

Enjoy reading.

**An important victory**

.

* * *

><p>Fact n°1 : <em>At first, there was no main empire. There were many empires, never confronting each other, some who even ignored the others existence. Each of them were trying to expand and grow for as everyone know "<em>land is power_"._

_Of course, this peaceful coexistence stopped when the larger empires decided to conquer the smaller ones. And step by step, the entire universe with its the four galaxies, was divided in three zones: the Daikirian Empire, also known as the Green Kingdom, the Tsujirin Empire, also known as the Cold Lands, and the Unknows._

_The three zones became two after the final battle of Minimaa, confronting the two enemies, and marking thus the beginning of a new era: the year 1 after Minimaa, the Cold Times… An era of sufferance and death for billions of people._

* * *

><p>Minimaa wasn't just a battle, it was a massacre. It was the war's "bouquet final". The Daikirians knew they were going to die, but they never expected what hit them.<p>

King Cold had selected his most cruel and aggressive warriors for Minimaa. He had then locked them all together and had given them hormones to strengthen them. Because of this _procedure_, Cold's men were so desperately violent that they killed each other. Some even killed themselves trying to relieve their anger, their _thirst_ for blood.

As soon as their ships touched the ground, the soldiers launched themselves on their opponent. The Daikirians military force was wiped out in less than twelve hours, a new record. But they weren't satiated, not yet. They tortured the people. Not just some poor Daikirians, _all of them_. Burning them alive, crushing their bones one by one… This took 4 months for the Cold forces to finish.

Some Tsijirin mercenaries had more perfidy, they forced children to kill their parents, or the other way around. Some women were raped before their cubs' eyes. Some mothers were even forced to watch their children being raped, no matter their age.

Minimaa used to be the Daikirians most precious jewel. A city of knowledge, of wealth, of freedom... Sure, the planet wasn't perfect, but it was still a good place to live. But after four month, Minimaa was a desert.

When the last Daikirian civilian was killed, King Cold finally celebrated his triumph. A feast was organized in the ruins of an old arena.

All the soldiers had taken a seat, and King Cold and his two sons, Cooler and Freezer, were in the royal logia. Some Daikirians corpses had been cooked for the occasion. Everybody was devouring the flesh and tasting its unique flavor. The meat was tender, slightly juicy. The smell was appealing.

Cold, a tall Tsujirin with white skin and two long horns, was eating just like his men, like a famished lion. Freezer was eating like a true prince, with a knife and a fork, taking his time, eating like. Cooler wasn't touching his plate. He was actually disgusted with his family habits.

While his men's stomachs were getting full, Cold was contemplating the small figure down in the arena.

The man crawling down there was the very last of his kind. Like every Daikirian male his skin was reddish, he wasn't tall (compare to an adult Tsijirin) and he had a white beard. His name was Ildiko, the Daikirian Emperor. After twelve hours of struggling against Cold's forces, Prince Freezer himself had retrieve him and brought him to his king. He had seen his family, his friends, his people die… And now it was his turn.

"How does it feel like old friend?" screamed Cold "to know that you are done for?"  
>Ildiko took a long and shaky breath. He could smell his people's flesh and hear his enemies eating. A drop of sweat went down his neck.<p>

"Well Cold, _my friend_, I honestly don't give a dam" he finished, gazing at him directly in Cold' eyes, with a look a defiance.

"Hn, did you hear that my sons, this is the final proof of supreme victory, when even your greatest enemy lets you win"

The king, his princes, but also all the soldiers bursted into laughter. The sound they created all together could frighten the bravest men, it could run your blood cold.

"You are not even worth my time."

Cold finished the man with a final beam, making the crowd roar in victory.


	2. Water

**Water**

**...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fact n°2<strong> : _The Saiyan anatomy is remarkable. Their home planet's hard climate and living condition lead them to develop strong healing capacities. For instance, Saiyans rarely caught common illnesses like the flu. Their bodies naturally resist better to cancers and they can survive famines for a longer period than most other species. They were very tall and strong._

_However this natural protection is not always sufficient. Saiyans often died after spars for they aggressive nature force them to fight for any reason. Unfortunately their hygiene, or rather lack of hygiene, caused their wounds to get infected. The degree of filth their skin had was so intense that even their strong bodies couldn't stop the infections._

_Not only were their bodies dirty, but their caves and beds were. Saiyans, before the Tsuffules invasion, lived in rudimentary conditions. Thus, while the females didn't die during childbirth, they passed away because of child fever._

_These were the two main causes of death among the Saiyans._

_You can therefore imagine their incomprehension and their envy towards the Tsuffules, who lived longer and didn't starve. They were weaker, but there were more of them despite the Saiyans high frequency of mating._

_When the Saiyan King asked (or should we say beg) for the Tsuffule King to explain him why his people was more prosperous, the later one refused. This is why the Saiyans attacked the Tsuffules: in hope they would discover the Tsuffules secret for long life, for abundance._

__You all know the rest of the story. All they had to do, was to wait for the full moon, that appeared every year in Vegeta-sei.__

* * *

><p>The attack had taken a week. It seemed the Tsuffules had given up hope when they all transformed in Oozarus. Now only a few of them had survived and were well kept by the king's henchmen.<p>

This victory was the sheer product of a united people. Everyone had taken part in the war, even small children; sure they weren't in the most dangerous part, their mothers had objected, but it still made the king very proud.

The king was now in a rich nobleman's mansion, near the capital. After the battle in the Tsuffule's capital city, and his enemies' king's execution, he had joined his pregnant mate who was hiding there. She had first wanted to come with him, but he had objected.

King Vegeta explored the residence. It was big, _very _big. He was king and lived in the largest cave, alone with his mate and three other high ranked male, while the nobleman lived in this huge house all by himself. Apparently, other men and women served him but lived in other living areas that looked more like his.

There were wooden furniture everywhere, the walls wore large ancient tapestries and dusty old fashioned carpets were on the floor. To a Tsuffulethis house was tastelessly decorated, even _over decorated_, but to the king, it was magnificent. He had never been in such a comfortable habitation.

The king followed his mate's sweet scent. It was alluring, especially now she was with child. _His_ child. His mate was so young, so beautiful and most importantly, she was _feisty_. She was strong, like every Saiyan queen, but she had this sparkle in her eyes when she was fighting that no other Saiyan had, even the most fight-loving ones. She was beautiful but deadly, and god he loved it.

He finally entered a large room smelling of chemicals. The smell was light, even for a Saiyan, but still present. The room had a large window that was taking the entire wall. A pool made in white marble was occupying the room whole largeness and half of its longerness.

And his mate was in the water, the clear liquid reaching her still small belly. She was gazing at the landscape the window was displaying. The king couldn't stop looking at his young mate. This image was soothing him after the thrill of the battle.

His mate slightly turned around before turning back to the landscape and asked him.

"What is this room for, Vegeta?"

The king smirked and replied.

"I have no idea, my men are keeping the last Tsuffules_, _we can ask them if you want."

She nodded. She looked at the water.

"This place wasn't made to quench men's thirst…" she thought at loud. "The water is warm, Vegeta, it feels… good."

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as she kept trying to figure out the room's purpose.

"Won't you ask me how was the fight?" the king was disappointed, he had expected his mate to literally jump on him and drown him with questions and kisses.

She fully turned around with a large smirk on her face.

"My king, if your fight hadn't turned good, you wouldn't have returned so quickly to me."

"I could have gotten hurt." He said, with an ironic hint of hurt his voice, a smirk adorning his face too.

"Oh, really?" She slowly got out of the water, swaying her hips sensually. "And here I thought nothing could possibly hurt you. Was I wrong?"

Her face was so close to his, she could smell her mate's sweat and their former enemies' blood.

"Maybe you can try to hurt me, my little female, and see by yourself" the king said.

She pouted lightly, looking at his hands full of mud and blood.

"Let's see." she said. She brought his hand near her mouth and started to nibble his thumb.

"Does it hurt you?" she asked with a fake innocence.

"No."

She then approached his face and nibbled his earlobe.

"And now?" her breath on his neck was so arousing, her voice was very sexy.

"No…"

Her hands were slowly tracing down his chest but he stopped her.

"But I know where you could hurt me, do you want to try your luck?"

Before she could answer he smashed his mouth down on hers, kissing her madly. She bite him, actually hurting and forcing him to step back a little.

He growled and gripped her, forcing him to respond his advance. She never complied first, she knew it was driving him mad with arousal. She was clawing his back with her long and sharp nail, making him hiss in pain. She took advantage of the situation to slap him hard on the face.

When the king turned his head back to his mate, he could see her triumphant smile.

"I think I succeeded to hurt you, _my king_." she emphasized on his title to drive him mad with anger.

This was enough! He launched on her, making them both fall in the hot water. She was right, it felt good. If she wanted it rough she would have it, regardless of her being pregnant. Of course he wouldn't harm his child, but he would make her understand where her place was, as usual.

Saiyans were a rough in every aspect of their lives. They were known by the Tsuffules to have no culture… Perhaps being harsh all the time was some sort of culture? But soon, their hard way of living cease. Soon, they would be known to play hard only in battle and in mating.


	3. Division

Thanks to Rizzy

Enjoy reading.

...

****Division****

****...****

* * *

><p>Fact n°3 :<em> the Daikirian Empire was larger than the Tsijjirin one. It spread from a large part of the West Galaxy till half of the East Galaxy, passing through a third of the North one. The Tsijirin only owned two third of South Galaxy and a quarter of the East Galaxy before the war.<em>

_The apparent disadvantage of the Tsijirin was highly compensated by their technological advantage, their strategic mastering and the hard training Tsijirin warriors underwent._

_Therefore after Minimaa's battle, King Cold's kingdom was the largest anyone had ever seen. Thus, he got his infamous nickname among his allies, "the great king", not only because of his unusual height, but also because of the immensity of his lands._

* * *

><p>Frieza was by all mean not a politician. He was more of a trader and an explorer, he had never longed for political tastes were simple ones. He loved luxury, he loved power but most importantly, he loved destroying. He did it just how his father taught him. To him, nothing was more beautiful than the fire produced when someone was burned, nothing was as sweet as the blood of a victim that had splashed against his lips, and nothing could lighten up his mood like torturing.<p>

Politicians were to build, to make sure the country would prosper otherwise their personal wealth couldn't prosper. Besides, the incessant senators' blabbering always got on his nerves. His spite for politics was so grand, that he had hated the South Galaxy, where all the political institutions were, and where he was himself.

Frieza was a man of action, not a man who sat on a bench until his butt hurt. Unfortunately, as a prince, it was his duty to attend to every meeting his father told him to go to. King Cold had explicitly said he wanted him to come immediately.

Once he arrived with his jet in the Globe, a huge spherical room in different shades of blue that was used for political counsels, his father and brother turned to him.

"At last, here you are Frieza. When shall begin now." King Cold said.

Their jets moved so they formed a small circle, their jet levitating in the middle of the Globe.

"Some of my friends, from the Senate, have shared their _concern_ about my Empire's expansion. As you all know, it had increased over a 120% in a few month. Some _people_ think that it will be too much for me to handle." the king added.

"So? Who cares?" Frieza asked. "You are the king! Why would you worry about some _scum_'s opinion? "

"The fact, my dear brother, is that you cannot rule a people if they don't support you at least one bit. Half of our empire despite us. The Daikirian colonies, as archaic as they might be, appreciated the freedom they let them have. Now that we conquered them and demand their obedience, trust me they will do everything to destroy us."

Cooler had always be more of a politician strategist, he knew how this business worked.

"The war is not over yet, brother." he kept going. "And we cannot afford to lose the other half's approval and trust."

"And what do you suggest, _brother?_"

The two siblings had always despised each other, jealousy over their father's approval fueling their spite. The two of them were equally strong thus they never fought together, for there was no purpose in doing so.

"That, Frieza, is for our father to decide." he finished, turning his head to his sire.

King Cold was impressed by his eldest son tirade. Cooler was more machiavellic, wiser than his youngest child, but Frieza had something Cooler didn't. Maybe Frieza was younger and more passionate… Either way, he had always had a little preference for Frieza, which had always innerved Cooler who had realized that long ago.

King Cold cleared his voiced and said.

"We have to respect the Senate. Even though it _is_ a farce, the Senate gives the people the impression of having _a choice_" he smirked at that. "That is why I decided to cut the empire in three parts, for each of us to govern. The money we could get would get in a common treasury. And if one of us gets a little surplus compared to our plans, then he can keep it in a personal account."

The two sons were left in their own thoughts for a brief instant.

"That seems… Like a good option, father. How would we cut the Empire?"

Frieza quickly interfered before his father could answer.

"Well, there is a natural repartition, Cooler. It seems normal that our father would get the larger part, a part that would allow him to help either of us… if need be" he was smirking.

Cooler didn't like the tone he was using. Frieza would never be stupid enough to declare him a war, not before their father died.

"If think father should get the West and the East galaxies. He would therefore be able to see his scientists progresses, control the agriculture and so on. You, my brother, should get the South."

Frieza's jet got closer to his brother's.

"You've always been the little politician of the family, it is normal that you get the part of the Empire where all the decisions are made… And I, for my part, will go with the North."

Cooler's brows furrowed. He watched his brother taking back his place in the circle.

"A flock of old Senators and some old fashioned institutions… Why would I take the South? The West, with its technology, or the North with its mines and planets to be conquered seems more appealing."

"I think it's a good repartition, Cooler." the King said." You would get prepared to your role as future king of the Tsijirin king in the South. Besides, you would be free to move in any Galaxy, you are still a prince and my son."

Cooler kept looking at his brother while listening to his brother. Well, if his brother was to get the part of the Empire where the wealth was to be found, he would make sure his brother would have problems getting wealthy himself.

"So be it, father. Let the Senate know."

The three Tsijirins left. While Cold couldn't care less, Cooler was boiling, he would get revenge from his little brother, he would make sure his brother.

Frieza, on the other hand, was very happy. He had a galaxy to explore. Lots of people would be more than happy to own planets for mines or farming… Whatever their business were. Yes, today was indeed a good day for him.


	4. It felt good

Thanks to Rizzy

Enjoy reading.

...

****It felt good****

****...****

* * *

><p>Fact n°4 EDITED : <em>It is a well known fact that Saiyans have no culture. Even after years of observation, the finest anthropologist wouldn't be able to understand them.<em>

_First, scientist thoughts males bite their females of the neck to prove they belonged to them. But soon, when they saw that mates wore not only bite marks but also bruised and cuts, they realized Saiyans bite in the thrill of the mating for they mate like they fight, in the hard way._

_Then, they thought Saiyans were monogamous. But then again, they realized that it wasn't rare, in history, that Saiyans took two or three mates._

_The scientist also thought that, in order to become king, the prince had to kill his father. Once more they were wrong. They realized that the kings who had died in the hand of their son were killed because of a conflict with their offspring, or because the king was living too long for the prince's taste._

_But the biggest proof of their cultural inferiority is that Saiyans are unable to think. The visual, aural and olfactory parts of their brains are extremely developed but the center of reflection is small compare to the average. The shape of the skull clearly shows it._

_As a consequence, they would have never been able to reach the Tsuffules' life standards. So imagine when they discovered their former enemies' tools. They couldn't read the instructions for they didn't know what reading was. They couldn't understand what this technology was for, for they had never seen anything like it… They were like children with a car: they have a vague idea of how it works and what it is for, but they don't understand fully, they can't make it work on their own._

_Hopefully, the king had kept a few Tsuffules alive. Since all Tsufules are technicians or engineers, they explained them what they wanted to know, in exchange of their lives. Of course, the Saiyans killed them once they didn't need them anymore. The final proof that Saiyans have no culture… And no soul. They are beasts._

* * *

><p>The morning was hot and dry, even though no sun had risen. It was the middle of the hot season, and the rain wouldn't come before a few days. Every Saiyan could feel it, even the king.<p>

King Vegeta the Thirteenth. His father had brought a lot of wealth and prosperity to the kingdom, and he would remain in Saiyan legends for eternity. He had to work hard if he wanted to surpass him some day. He knew he would be in legends too. There were already stories about him: King Vegeta the Thirteenth, the Conqueror.

Thirteen was his number: he was the thirteenth king of the Saiyans and he became king when he was thirteen. When his father died, in battle, he had a dream: to broaden his kingdom. A dream that his son was now fulfilling: they had now eleven planets… Actually, maybe thirteen by now.

His men went a few months ago to conquer Sita, the last planet of their complex tri-solar system. They would probably come back victorious next month. He had sent a large part of his military effective, but more for them to have fun than because of a threat. Sita-jins were short and weak, it was too easy.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was getting out of bed, when Ildiko wrapped her left arm around his torso and purred in his ear.<p>

"Where are you going? It's early, even for a third class."

He chuckled lightly.

"I am king, woman. I have more to do than a third class. And of greater importance."

She chuckled back.

"That's what third classes are for. To do the dirty job so you can take can of your mate who is very lonely." she pouted lightly in a fake sadness.

"You don't need me to keep you company. Don't you have to train that cub of yours?"

"Yes, but he would be trained better if it were by you."

Vegeta turned his head towards Ildiko, his nose touching hers. Despite the darkness of the room, he could still see her dark purple eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Join me for dinner… And come with my son." he said before finally getting out of bed.

She growled slightly, getting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ildiko had been waiting for her mate for over an hour now. Their son was so hungry that she had finally had to call servants to serve diner. If her mate was late then too bad for him, she wouldn't wait for him for another hour.<p>

Their cub, who was one year old (by Vegetasei standards, which is 8 Earth years), was now eating a lot and fast, like he was afraid of never having food anymore.

"Stop eating like an animal, Vegeta." his mother chastised "You are a prince!"

Just as she uttered those words, her king entered the room. Ildiko stood up immediately and went to her mate, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What were you doing? We have been waiting for you for an hour?"

All the servants left the room, to let their monarchs have a bit of privacy.

The king battered his eyes a few, before answering.

"I was busy… with my men… Preparing!"

"Preparing? for what?"

"Preparing…" he seemed in an intense reflection for a second "To come here."

He was looking at his mate, his eyes were glued to a spot on the table, his brows furrowed.

"Preparing to come here? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Ildiko approached the king, sniffing his breath.

"You are drunk?"

The king turned lazily his head to her, but his eyes were still not making contact with hers. He was looking intensively at his mate's chest. The room was spinning around so he shook his head a bit, closing his eyes. When he reopened his eyes again, his gaze fell upon his son, who was looking at him in awe.

"I was preparing my entrance here… To tell you that Sita is ours… I was therefore celebrating the event before coming here."

No sound could be heard for a while.

"Really, father?" the little prince asked "You succeeded."

"Why of course, brat!" his father asked with a large smirk on his face. "The Saiyans are now the master of the Solar System! And you, my son, will rule over it someday." he added full of pride.

"You did it." the queen whispering in disbelief. "You said it wouldn't be done before a month."

"Well, my men worked faster than I thought."

She put her hands of her mate's chest.

"I wished you had come to celebrate with us first." the queen said with a smile "But that doesn't really matter right now. Right now, we must celebrate your triumph."

The king put a hand behind his queen's neck, forcing her forehead to rest on his. He allowed this gesture of proximity for they were only the three of them in the dining room.

"There will be a banquet tomorrow."

The young prince approached his father. The king pulled away from his mate, his right hand still resting behind her neck. He put his left hand on his son's shoulder, a smirk still present on his face that his offspring copied.

The victory was total. It felt good…


End file.
